


Plunder

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jared thinks he's in control - Misha knows otherwise.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 19





	Plunder

Misha gasped as his back hit the wall, scrabbling for some purchase on the man who had slammed him back. Two hands grabbed his face, turning his head up and lips crashed into his before he could speak. He managed to grab Jared’s forearms as Jared plundered his mouth, sucking the breath from out of his lungs.

Jared pressed a knee between Misha’s legs, pinning him in place as Jared leaned in with his full weight. Misha couldn’t help but feel small despite his height, and he knew he had no chance in winning a battle for dominance here. When Jared was in a mood like this it was better to just roll with it.

Finger’s left his face and came down, pushing Misha’s jacket back off his shoulders. Misha let it go, quickly finding hands wrap around his wrists that pin his arms to the wall. He lets his head fall back, sealing their mouths more perfectly together and rubbing his growing erection against the leg between his.

He heard a growl followed by a nip on his lips as Jared pulled back, eyes blown as they stared down at him. Misha looked up calmly, knowing Jared was after a particular reaction from him and not giving it. Jared’s eyes narrowed and suddenly he was off the wall and being spun around. The air left his lungs as he was slammed back against it, Jared crowding him from behind.

“You are so infuriating,” Jared growled.

“I tend to have that effect on people,” Misha forced out.

“Shut up.”

Misha smirked as Jared reached for his belt, practically ripping it from him. Misha toed off his shoes before Jared could reach for his pants, forcing them down roughly. Misha kicked them off, his chest still pinned against the wall by the hand Jared was pushing into his back. Jared’s free hand moved down, sliding along the cleft until he found the surprise Misha had there. Misha’s smirk widened as he heard the confused noise Jared made.

“What the hell.”

He chuckled, Jared pressing him harder against the wall and leaning into him.

“You fuck,” Jared growled. “You fucking planned this.”

He knew if Jared could see his face it would give it away, Misha instead choosing to remain silent. He had been toying with Jared for the better part of two hours now, teasing him and working him up. He had watched the ever increasing frustration on Jared’s face, the annoyance and desire all mixing together to make him angry. Misha knew exactly what buttons to press, and he’d pushed all of them.

It didn’t matter what Jared and Jensen did, Misha was always two steps ahead. It was part of his position as dom of the three, even if the other two didn’t really understand that. He knew how to get what he wanted, and knew how to get the desire reactions out of the two of them.

Behind him Jared growled, finally spinning him to slam his back against the wall again. Jared pinned him by the shoulders, glaring at him.

“Answer me, Mish. Did you plan this?”

“What do you think?” He answered, blue eyes sparkling.

“I hate you,” Jared growled.

Misha reached forward, cupping the front of Jared’s pants and squeezing the hard on he found there. “Something tells me otherwise.”

Jared’s fingers snagged into his hair, pulling his head back so that Jared could kiss him again. The taller man made a noise of frustration as he ravaged Misha’s mouth, pulling hard enough on Misha’s hair that it actually hurt. Misha wasn’t idle, reaching forward and unbuckling Jared’s pants, freeing him. He reached for Jared’s cock only to have his hand slapped away and pinned once again.

Finger’s slid around behind him, grabbing hold of the plug Misha had inside him and roughly yanking it free, letting it drop to the floor. Misha felt his muscles spasm at the suddenness of it, but he made sure to give no reaction. He wasn’t going to give Jared the satisfaction. Jared’s eyes twitched, one of the tells that he was getting frustrated.

Jared hooked his arms under Misha’s thighs and lifted him, Misha quickly realizing where this was going and glad that he had prepared himself beforehand. Sure enough Jared lined himself up and stabbed his way inside of Misha’s well stretched and lubricated passage without any warning. Misha swallowed his grunt of pain, hooking his hands behind Jared’s neck to help hold himself up. He wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips, taking some of the weight.

Burying his head into Misha’s shoulder Jared began to thrust hard, Misha burning somewhat unpleasantly. He put it down to the angle and lack of lubricant on Jared’s part. Jared’s teeth grazed his neck seconds before he bit down, Misha involuntarily sucking in a breath at the pain. That was going to leave a mark.

Jared was crushing him against the wall, Misha’s back sliding against the panels. It was awkward and rough with Jared unable to really thrust into him. Misha could feel Jared’s muscles straining to hold him up, Misha eventually bringing one hand to grip Jared’s hair and pull.

“Bed,” he ordered.

Jared grunted, pulling out and unceremoniously letting Misha drop to the ground. Misha barely had a chance to catch himself when Jared had him by the arm, dragging him across the room toward the bed and throwing him facedown. Misha managed to flip himself over before Jared was upon him, hands gripping his wrists and pinning him down.

Lips met in a fierce kiss, Misha becoming very aware that Jared was still wearing all of his clothes. Jared bit at his mouth and lips, nipping at Misha’s tongue when he tried to chase it back into Jared’s mouth. Jared clearly thought he had control and Misha was more than happy to let him think that.

Without warning Jared reached down and pushed back inside. It was easier this time, the angle better. Misha wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, feet on his back and trying to push him deeper inside. Jared trapped Misha’s hands up by his head and began pounding into him, bouncing him on the bed. Misha watched Jared’s face, seeing anger and lust written all over it. Misha knew Jared wasn’t going to last long. He was too worked up.

Misha liked it when Jared was this out-of-control. He bit, left bruises, and staked his claim. He thought himself to be in complete power, but in reality he was being played. And in the back of his mind Jared knew it, and that just made him more angry. Angry sex with Jared was always good.

The fingers wrapped around Misha’s wrists were definitely going to leave bruises, and Misha knew he’d probably be feeling Jared for a few days whenever he sat down. But that had entirely been the plan.

Jared sat back on his heels, grabbing Misha’s thighs and holding them so he could slam down harder into Misha’s prone form. Jared continued to glare at him with dark eyes. They were going to have an argument after all this was over. Misha bit back his smile, fisting the sheets to try and keep himself from sliding up the bed while neglecting his own cock that bounced against his stomach.

Jared closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest as he gripped Misha’s thighs in a bruising grip, thrusting into him harder. His thrust began to become sporadic as he panted. Misha clenched down on him which earned him a groan, Jared swearing under his breath. And then, all too soon, Jared was coming hard.

Fingers released Misha’s thighs, allowing them to slip back down onto the bed. Jared straightened and slid free, and with a sharp glare he tucked himself in, did up his zipper and spun, heading for the door. Misha had expected this though.

“Stop!”

Jared came to an abrupt halt at Misha’s command. Good boy, Misha thought as he sat up on the end of the bed. He snapped his fingers, pointing to the floor in front of him. “Come here.”

Jared hesitated, Misha narrowing his eyes.

“Jared,” Misha growled.

Jared turned, a pissed off look on his face. He slowly crossed the room, coming to stand at Misha’s feet.

“Kneel,” Misha commanded.

Jared knelt, glaring daggers through him. Misha reached forward, smoothing a hand down his face and teasing his stubble. He could feel the set of Jared’s jaw, tight beneath his fingers. He leaned forward, eyes locked with Jared’s.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave.”

He saw Jared work his jaw, eyes lowering. “No.”

“We have unfinished business.”

Jared nodded.

“Take care of it.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before Jared brought his hand up, wrapping around Misha’s cock. He glanced up quickly at Misha before leaning forward, taking the tip of Misha’s cock into his mouth. Misha patted him on the head, settling back and watching as Jared began to work him. Misha didn’t bother fighting to maintain his control, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Jared’s mouth and tongue on his cock.

He smoothed down Jared’s hair, absently thinking about how he really needed to teach Jared how to properly deep throat. Jared’s head was bobbing in his lap, tongue flicking over his slit as he massaged Misha’s balls with his spare hand. Misha watched as his cock slid in and out of those lips, thinking how good Jared looked doing that.

It wasn’t long before Misha was panting, keeping his hips still and letting Jared do all the work. Jared slipped one finger back, sliding it into Misha and probing until he found his prostate. Misha sucked in a breath when he hit it, Jared beginning to assault it while continuing to bob his head up and down on his cock.

Misha didn’t give him any warning before he came, hissing through his teeth. Jared swallowed it all, not stopping until the last drop was gone and then sitting up.

Misha stroked his hair. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a fucking dog,” Jared growled.

“No, you’re not,” Misha agreed. “A dog obeys.”

Jared continued to glare at him, sitting back on his heels. Misha watched him calmly as he regained his breath, bringing his body back under control. Jared’s shoulders were shaking with pent up anger. Yes, they were going to have one hell of a fight later.

“You may go,” Misha told him.

Jared was on his feet in a second, stalking toward the door. “You’re a fucking jerk, you know that?”

“You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it,” Misha said.

“Asshole.”

**END**


End file.
